It's F-ing True Love!
by SofiaCalista
Summary: Gadge drabbles and oneshots.
1. Sneaking and Snare

Gadge Week was organized by finnickodone in tumblr. You can write drbbles or edit gifsets and pictures using the prompt/s of the day.

Disclaimer: I do not own THG.

* * *

**Day 1 - Sneaking/Snare**

* * *

_**Coming out of the closet...**_

She had it all planned out. He would come in his room and she'd be on the bed, his photos in hand. She would deliver her terms in a sexy and threatening way. He would be so shock he'd agree on the spot.

Getting inside of his apartment was quite an easy task. He was so predictable, he had a spare key under the empty plant pot on the side of his door. Did he buy the pot for the sole purpose of hiding a spare key under it? He should at least put an actual plant in it.

His apartment was bare, there were only the essentials; table, couch, television, chairs,…that's about it. It was clear a bachelor was living there. She shook her head at the unremarkable living room and went straight to the bedroom. It was just as unremarkable. But at least, it was clean. There was a bed, a drawer, a desk, a chair and there's a big mirror on the wall, just on the other side of the bed. It was a sliding door for the closet. She didn't believe it when she was told that he had that thing right beside the bed. Did he like looking at himself or something?

It was probably 'something'.

When she heard him came inside his apartment, she quickly jumped on the bed. Glancing at the mirror to see how she looked lying there and made sure she didn't look funny (not bad, it was useful after all). But then his voice was now accompanied with that of a female one. It became louder and louder and when she heard a feminine moan, she bolted to the closet and quickly shut it.

This was bad.

She heard doors opening and closing.

Then feminine moans and pants filled her ears. She suppressed a groan. She didn't want to hear it happening. She felt like a pervert, listening in to a very intimate situation. But it's not like she had a choice, she was trapped. Granted, it was her freakin' fault but still…

A loud bump snapped her out of her thoughts.

'They are doing it against the closet!' she thought, 'Oh goodness, kill me now!'

She blindly grabbed a garment and buried her face in it, as if doing that would take away all the embarrassment she felt in that very moment.

This felt so wrong. She should be the one on the bed, making sexy threats.

"No," she muttered, "Don't think like that." She then noticed the silence. They're done already? That was fast! She pressed her ear to the door, but said door suddenly disappeared.

Madge Undersee stumbled out of the closet and into the arms of Gale Hawthorne.

Her ears now pressed to a naked chest, she could hear his heart beating and his deep voice saying, "Gotcha!"

She slowly looked up and found him smirking. Her eyes narrowed and craned her neck to see if the girl was still there but found no one.

"That was Johanna, by the way," he said, his hands slid to her waist.

"Johanna?" she almost growled the name.

"What? You thought I'm stupid enough to let anyone took half naked pictures of myself? Did you also think you could sneak in to my apartment that easily?" he scoffed, "Please, give me some credit, I don't actually hide a spare key under an empty plant pot. That's her idea."

"What the heck are you talking about, Hawthorne?"

"This is a setup, Undersee, I'm not good at setting a trap for nothing," he said, grinning, "Obviously."

When Johanna suggested blackmailing him into giving her private shooting lesson, she knew it was too good to be true when she was presented sexy pictures of him. Madge couldn't believe she had been played. She pushed his hands away.

"Come on, princess," he said in a serious voice, "We need to do something about this problem of ours."

"We don't have a problem!"

"Keep telling that to yourself but we both know this tension between us is so thick, people around us are getting suffocated," he leaned, his face mere inches away from hers, "I suggest we do something about it."

Without waiting for her reply, he kissed her. But she was still mad, so she stupidly pushed him away. Then she noticed the garment in her hand, the one she buried her face into. She immediately let go of it.

"Is that – "

"Don't ask," she begged, face scarlet, "It was in your closet, I didn't know."

"Okay," he said, uncertain but with a grin on his face. Then there's silence again. The air between them was charged with sexual tension.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me, again?" she said, breathless, "I'm not angry anymore."

With another grin, Gale obliged.

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Lonely and Holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own THG

* * *

**Day 2 - Lonely/Holidays**

* * *

**_The Lonely Man and the Missing Key_**

The man walked out of the bar, alone. Turning down offers of company and after-party party. He didn't know why his feet suddenly felt restless. But what he did know is that after years of doing the same thing on Christmas eve, it lost its appeal. Getting wasted wasn't a good idea anymore, he already knew it wouldn't make him forget being alone. His family was still in twelve and their mother mandated that if he wanted to be with them for the holidays, he should learn to visit.

But for that man it was a place he'll never be at peace. So he chose to be alone. And if he was less of a coward he would admit that he was lonely. Work and women weren't enough anymore to distract him from that feeling.

His feet led him to an open market filled with late shoppers and families strolling along the street. His feet were sadists, he decided. And he was a masochist for not running away from the scene.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and started wandering at shops, stalls, and even stared at the giant tree, which was filled with lights and ornaments, at the square for a good ten minutes. Thinking it wasn't enough he stared on a minute more.

Sighing then chuckling, he looked away from the tree. The extra minute did not quell the pain that the longing and loneliness caused.

However, at that instance, while he spent that extra minute, gazing blankly at the tree, a key was dropped right behind him. If he had turned after the first ten minutes of staring at the tree, the day would've ended as the lonely man walked home, alone and without a purpose. But the lonely man was desperate enough to spend an extra minute while the owner lost the key and had disappeared into the crowd.

As he turned, he inadvertently step on it, a cracking sound confirmed the destruction his sadist foot had caused. The lonely man picked up the missing key and examined the keychain attached to it. Most of its plastic shell was missing and from what's left of it, he could tell there were red and green paint on it.

The key, he thought, was familiar. He knew he had seen that type of key before. The lonely man looked around in search of a possible owner of the missing key. He found none, so he shoved the key in his pocket and started walking back to the bar.

Little did he know that if he had waited another minute, the owner would appear, frantically searching for it. However, what the frantic owner would find were remnants of the broken keychain. The lonely man and the missing key was nowhere to be found.

* * *

What do you think?


	3. Slag heap and Peeta

**Day 3 : **Slagheap**/Peeta**

* * *

_**Peeta's little push...**_

The sound of banging on the door and the yelling accompanying the banging woke Katniss up from her relatively peaceful sleep. She turned to look at Peeta but found him missing.

She got up and made her way to the noisy door. The sight of her fuming best friends was what greeted her when she opened it.

"Don't you two look fancy," she said, unperturbed by the murderous glare they gave her.

"Where is your despicable husband?" Madge demanded, grabbing her arms.

"Why? What do you want with him?" Katniss asked, the intensity of the blonde's words peaked her curiosity.

"I'm going to kill him," her other best friend replied, Gale was as furious as Madge.

'What did he do?' Katniss thought, both in admiration and frustration.

"Not before I do," Madge said, her glare now directed at him.

"Of course, dear," said Gale, smirking at her, "We both know he'll still be alive after you're done with him."

"Then, I'll finish you first, Hawthorne!"

"Go on, try, _Mrs. _Hawthorne!"

Katniss' jaw dropped, "You're married?"

"Unfortunately," said the both of them at the same time. Then glared at each other after.

"What's that got to do with my husband?" Katniss should have kicked herself, it so obvious what Peeta Mellark did.

"_Your_ husband tricked us into getting married," Madge said, "_Your_ husband sat there while I unknowingly sign my life away. It was for charity he said. It was pretend. Pretend my ass!"

"Okay, Madge I get, but you," she tried not to laughed at the look his face was giving her, "How did he get you to do that?"

"_Your_ husband could talked anyone into doing anything," replied a very defensive Gale.

"Well," Katniss sighed, "Well the way I see it _my_ husband did you a favor."

"What the heck, Catnip!" Gale said, "We barely tolerate each other!"

"Have you seen his manners?" said Madge, "That's right you can't see it because he hasn't got any!"

"Have you gone to the justice office?" Katniss tried to be the voice of reason. The newly weds fell silent which enraged Mrs. Mellark.

"Okay, you two, listen," she said, her hands on her hips, "Whether you admit it or not, you want to stay married. Because if you really hated the situation, you'll go into any lengths to dissolve this marriage as soon as you found out it was real!

"Instead, you're here. Where no one would persuade you to get an annullment! You know what, you two go home," she pushed Madge into Gale's arms and before she closed the door she added, "Go and procreate already, take all that unresolved sexual tension and put it to good use!"

Katniss locked the door behind her.

"I know you're listening, you can come out now."

Peeta Mellark greeted his wife with a sweet smile.

"What the hell have you done, Peeta?"

"I told you," he said, smirking, "I'm just going to give them a little push into the right direction."

"_Little_ push," Katniss shook her head, "Did you at least get some pictures?"

He held his camera up and smiled, "That I did."

* * *

AN: Tell me if you want a full oneshot of these drabbles. Thanks for reading.


	4. Exercise, Training and Pants

continuation in Gale's POV of my day 1 fic. (I don't know much about guns or what people do when they teach how to use them, so when you read 'gun' it's a hand gun(?). Shoot, I really have no idea, I have no time for research, sorry.)

* * *

**Day 4 : Exercise/Training/Pants**

* * *

**_From sweet to naughty in less than sixty seconds and then…_**

* * *

"Hey!"

He turned and his agony of waiting was rewarded with a sweet smile.

It's been a week since Madge stumbled out of his closet and everything fell into place.

"You're late," he said, just trying to get a rise out of her. It's a habit that would never go away. She's hot when she's angry.

"Yes," she's still smiling, which he also likes a lot. She's hot when she smiles.

"I've been waiting for an hour," It was true. Because he arrived at the shooting range really early, yes, he's a little excited.

After all, it's the reason why they finally release some of the tension between them. Thank god for Johanna's loud mouth and her eagerness to play matchmaker. Madge wanted to learn how to shoot and Gale's good with guns, so he and the brunette conspire to make it happen. And, boy, did he want it to happen.

"Well, I'm here now," Madge said, "And I'm all yours."

He wanted to reply 'Yes, you are' but "Let's start," was what came out. Flirting will be reserved for later, when there's no dangerous weapon around.

Gale showed her how to assemble a gun, telling her parts of it, the body position and finally, shooting a target.

"Not bad," Madge told him after he's done, "My turn."

She positioned at the cubicle, held the gun in front of her then pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Gale was chuckling behind her. She forgot to cock the gun. He expected her to turn and look at him helplessly and he would come to her rescue.

Just like her shooting the target, it didn't happen.

Madge was trying to figure out what went wrong on her own. Shaking his head, he moved closer and from behind her, grabbed her wrist to stop her from fiddling with the gun, and then mimed cocking the gun because he knew Madge was stubborn enough to not let him cock the gun.

The action bombarded him with recent memories of her flushed against him, the smell of her hair filled his nose, and before he could stop himself, he slid his hands gently up her arms to her shoulder.

"Gale, what are you doing?"

"I miss you," he whispered, he felt her breath hitched. That day in his apartment was the last time he had seen her, work kept them busy and he could only do so much waiting.

"Later," she said breathlessly, his hands were now wandering up and down her sides, "Right now, I need to…"

She never told him what she needed to at that moment because Gale began planting sensual kisses up her neck. He heard her moaned softly. Smiling against each kissing, he reached her ear, which he found out to be sensitive, and he started nibbling it. Madge gasped.

Then the gun went off.

"Have you learn your lesson?"

"Yes," he said, wincing, as they walked out of the hospital. It was just a graze but the bullet left a hole in his pants.

"Good," said Madge, chuckling slightly.

Yes, he learned his lesson but he's willing to sacrifice his other leg when it comes down to it.

So, when they got in the car, he gave Madge a side way glance. as she was about to put the key in the ignition, and said, "Nice pants."

He heard her sighed then turned to him.

"Aren't you going to drive us home?" he asked, when he saw her still holding the key.

"No, not until you flirted it out."

"What? It was a one time thing!"

"Gale, my earring scraped your forehead when you tried telling me that my hair smelled good!" she said, incredulous, "You were already bleeding on the floor by then!"

"Pfft. Nothing to do with your pants," he said, "Which is nice, by the way, in case you missed it the first time. And no holes in it."

Madge shook her head, "That wasn't my fault!"

"You're holding the freaking gun!"

"You distracted me!"

Well, he did. He could admit to that. He should've known better than to make shooting gun time into a sexy time.

"Save it for home," she said, reaching for his hand, "You can distract me all you want."

"Fine, lesson learned. I get it: I flirt, I get hurt," he said it complete with a pout.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	5. The Mayor and Blame

**Day 5 : **The Mayor**/Blame**

* * *

**From princess to cinders...**

* * *

The spark had created the fire he had wanted and hoped for ever since his father died. However, with fire, someone would be bound to get burn. He lost his best friend the moment the fire he created claimed the one she love the most. She placed the blame on him and he had accepted it. But there's another blame that he placed on his self, as the fire that took her was the one he had wished for.

Each night she would visit him and called out his name softly with a smile through the inferno she was in and all he could do was watch as she slowly burned down into cinders.

Then he would wake up. At first he thought it was to remind him of how she saved his life and how he failed to do the same for her. But what made him realised that it was a message of forgiveness was that smile. He was sure she had forgiven him, it's in her nature, and now asking him to forgive himself.

Maybe one day he might be able to. But today, he relished the blame and forgiveness was still not in the horizon. And as he wait for the day when he could stop the fire in his dreams, he would try and help control the fire that he had wished, created and used so those who the fire had claimed would not have died in vain.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Blueberries and Thom

**Day 6 : Blueberries/Thom**

* * *

_**You don't mess with the baby's berries...**_

When Gale asked him a favor because he's running late, Thom didn't hesitate. It's just a trip to the grocery, what could go wrong? Well, according to Madge, he got the berries wrong. But when he told her that he thinks its a weird craving, all hell broke lose.

He was screaming for her to stop and think of the baby, she told him she was doing it_ for_ the baby because the baby didn't like it when he got the baby's berries only started to calm down right before Gale got home. The moment her husband step inside the house, she had turned back to her sweet old self. And she told him that his friend was making fun of her.

What the heck, lady?

Her husband rounded on him (he was sure he was holding back from laughing), Thom told him of the small altercation between him and the missus. The laughter came after Gale found out about the 'berry' problem and reminded him that he did ask him if he's sure because Madge could be a little testy. Then he laughed some more. So, no sympathy from that one.

Where on earth could he find a blueberry that's not small, not round, and most importantly not blue!? (a color his face was now sporting)

At the same grocery store. Gale had bought it in case something happen. No kidding. Apparently all you need to do was buy strawberries and call them blueberries and mama bear and the cub would be happy.

They're both crazy. He pitied the kid.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Library and Technology

**Day 7 : Library/Technology**

* * *

_**Making magic in the lab...**_

* * *

When they accidentally activated the prototype of a transportation device Beetee was developing while having their 'meeting', they found themselves surrounded by towering bookshelves. A stack of books floats by them making Madge squealed and was caught by three teenagers in a very compromising position.

* * *

AN: For the last day, I didn't really do a drabble/fic. I posted a pic instead. Actually, most of these drabbles have companion pics. The cover image for this was the inspiration for day 1.

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. Coincidence

**_Just a coincidence..._**

* * *

"You still remember Gale Hawthorne from grade school?" Katniss asked, as they lounged in the living room of their apartment.

"Hawthorne?" Madge muttered, it was difficult to forget the name of her first crush. Her secret first crush because he moved away and her young self thought it's going to be annoying and boring to talk about someone who they can't even see on a daily basis.

"Yeah, he was in my math class," Katniss told her, "I don't think he remembersd me."

Madge heart began thumping. An image of a guy sitting on the steps of the college auditorium, reading a book, and looking comfortable albeit alone, filled her mind.

It was just days ago but her eyes always gravitate towards him, even when she didn't know he was around. Like walking on the side walk, sitting in the cafeteria and in the library. He was suddenly everywhere.

"What does he looks like now?" she asked her best friend.

"Tall, really tall. Short hair and cute if you go for rugged looking men," Katniss said, "I personally thought he was scratchy looking."

"Oh my god," Madge suddenly gasped, "Remember the guy I've been talking about?"

"The orientation guy? The cute and nameless one? The one you've been stalking?"

"I am not stalking him!" she said, indignant, "It was always a coincidence whenever I found myself where he was!"

"Sure, sure," Katniss smirked, "So, what about him? What he got to do with your former love?"

"Gale Hawthorne managed to make me like him again," Madge said, defeated, "He didn't even do much. He just exists."

"Again?" Katniss smirked at the blush her roommate was now sporting, "Not that I didn't know it or anything but good for you to finally admit it, you know, after seven years!"

* * *

So I thought I'd make this a compilation of oneshots like what others before have done. If you like a story from here, I can make a longer oneshot of it. Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Coincidence 2

**_Another Coincdence_**

* * *

"Hey, I need a favor," Peeta said as soon as he saw his roommate entered the door.

"No," said Gale, chucking his bag on the sofa, then smirking at his friend he added, "I'm not going to model nude for your art class."

"Thank you!" Peeta rolled his eyes, "Remind me never to let you sit in in my class."

Gale laughed, the look on his friend's face when he showed up in his class was priceless. Peeta left his calendar with a very interesting note in it and as Gale's didn't have any classes that afternoon he invited himself to sit in.

He received plenty of numbers from Peeta's classmates and from the very hot female nude model. After that day, Peeta was constantly complaining about how his classmates wanted Gale to model for them next.

"Seriously, I need a favor," Peeta said. Gale moved and sat on the couch with his bag, opposite Peeta who was sitting on an armchair.

"Let me guess," the dark haired boy grinned, "It's about a girl."

His blonde friend blushed.

Bingo!

"I thought you had that Mellark charm you so proud of," he chuckled, "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Peeta said, throwing his arms in resignation, "That's the problem!"

Gale shook his head, "Never thought you'd be this slow, dude."

"Yeah, rub it in more," said his love sick roommate, "Just tell me you'll help me."

"Sure," he said, "So, what's the favor?"

"I need you to talk to her."

"Talk to her? Why?"

"She speaks your language."

"My language? What the hell that's suppose to mean?" Gale said, frowning.

"Grunts and glare. Snark and scowls," Peeta said, shrugging. Gale narrowed his eyes and wanted to tell that if Mellark wanted his help, he should refrain from insulting him but then realised he was glaring so...

"See, like that!" the blond said, pointing at his roommate's glaring face.

"Shut up," Gale said, trying hard not to glare at Peeta, "Okay, fine, if that's all she do then why the eff did you want it to happpen?"

"I don't know, man, she has nice voice," said Peeta, eyes glazing, "And really pretty. You might know her, she's in your math class."

"I don't remember someone with that description, might not be my type," Gale said, which was a wonder because he would've notice someone who, apparently, speak his language.

"Definitely not," Peeta said, "She's brunette."

He's right, of course, but only partly. It was a recent thing, his fondness for blonde girls. All because of that certain blonde girl that h can't keep off his mind. He didn't even know her name but he's been seeing her everywhere. There's something very familiar and ethereal about her and he was intrigued. And attracted.

"Fine," Gale saw how far gone his friend was, especially when he asked for his help, but, "What's in it for me?"

It's Peeta's eyes' turn to narrow, in suspicion, "What do you want?"

"Does she have a friend who is my type?"

Peeta facepalmed himself, he should have seen this coming, "Okay, she have a friend, she's in my art class."

"Really? I didn't notice her, is she hot?"

"Yes, she was there but you might've been distracted with boobs at that time," Peeta shook his head at his friend's lifestyle, "But yeah, she's hot."

"Oh! Yeah, might've been," chuckled Gale, then reached for his bag, "Maybe I already have her number, what's her name?"

"You don't," Peeta said, smirking, "She didn't hang around to do so, I don't think you're her type."

Oh Peeta Mellark, you had no idea how wrong you were! Not one bit!

* * *

A sequel to Just a Coincidence. What do you think?

Thanks for reading.


End file.
